When Walls Come Down
by whatkeepsusstargazing
Summary: This is a little thing I'm working on based off the The Break Up episode. May contain spoilers. I'll probably continue this for a few weeks, depending on how the episode plays out. I'll try and update twice a day! M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a little drabble on my predictions for the upcoming episode!

Blaine had had it planned for exactly 6 days now, which in any normal circumstance would be enough time for this to be decidedly fool proof. Unfortunately this was not a normal circumstance. Because what normal 17 year old boy sneaks out of his house in Westervile, Ohio at 2 in the morning on a thursday _because this cannot wait a minute longer _to drive for ten hours to hold the love of his life in his arms after nearly a month apart?

He had called Rachel in a fit of hysterics around 3 a.m. once he was safely on the freeway. Kurt had classes all day that he couldn't miss, but Rachel had an idea for afterwards. Everything was going to fall in to place. He would surprise Kurt, and then they would talk and hug and kiss and make love and work everything out, just like always. Blaine arrived at the designated piano bar an hour early. He sat backstage and watched the clock tick ever so slowly.

At 9:37 exactly, the lights dimmed as the previous performer stepped off stage.

Blaine took a deep breath. Now was the time. He clumsily made his was to the piano in the semi-darkness. He sat down and a single spotlight shone on him. He squinted slightly at the light, now unable to see anything other than the keys in front of him. He couldn't see Kurt, or Rachel, or anyone. It was just him and his hopes and his dreams and everything that mattered in the span of 88 colorless keys spread out, waiting for him. Did Kurt even notice him?

He was answered when he heard a small gasp echo through the silence of the room as various onlookers waited for him to perform.

He placed his sweaty fingertips on the keys and began playing.

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on.

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong…

He continued to sing, emotion flooding his voice. The light dimmed a little bit, and he was finally able to see his beautiful Kurt staring at him wide eyed from the table front and center. It had been nearly a month since he had seen Kurt, and here he was only five feet in front of him. Close enough to touch, but so unbelievably out of reach.

….My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete….

Blaine's voice cracked with emotion as he sang. Flashbacks flooded his mind. The Kurt stopped him on the staircase at Dalton, the first time he held Kurt's hand as his _boyfriend, _not simply as a friend, the first time their lips brushed ever so softly, the first time Kurt stayed up with Blaine all night when he needed him most, the first time they made love, the first time they fought, the first time doors were slammed and walls were punched… the last time they kissed and touched and held each other. The last time they Skyped, and how Blaine stayed up all night crying afterwards, feeling more like a burden than a boyfriend…

….Cause you make me

feel like I'm living a teenage dream

the way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back….

Blaine's heart stopped as he stared into Kurt's eyes, tears streaming down both boy's faces now.

….Be my teenage dream tonight.

Blaine finished, choking back sobs now, not caring who saw. He stood from the piano bench to go to Kurt, Kurt standing up as well. But just as Blaine was nearing Kurt, Kurt turned, shaking his head and running the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh geese have you guys been reading these spoilers? Good lord. I don't know if I'm excited for or dreading thursday.

Anyways, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it, and please review :)

* * *

Blaine stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He looked to Rachel, who had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock.

"What just happened?" Blaine breathed heavily, more to himself than to Rachel. Before he got an answer though he was chasing Kurt out of the door, out into the dirty New York streets.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him. "Kurt, stop!"

But Kurt kept running. He ran down the block and across the street to Central Park, which was nearly empty apart from nighttime wanderers. Kurt ran to a slightly more forested area, his steps slowing sporadically until he came to a halt. Falling to the ground in a mess of dirt and fallen leaves and tears, he finally let his walls crash. All of the feelings he had been avoiding for the past month concaved into trembling, heaving, body wracking sobs. The guilt he felt for leaving his dad in Lima, the numbness he felt from avoiding feeling _anything _since he's moved out here, the feeling of being completely and utterly alone in a city full of millions and millions of people. And most of all, he finally allowed himself to feel the 5'7'', 138 pound void that has been ripping at his heart since he stepped on the plane.

Blaine caught up to Kurt, stopping just before he got to him. "Kurt," he said, his voice broken, "I'm sorry, I- I…" He was cut off by a hoarse scream escaping Kurt's lips. It was the kind of scream that you only allow to happen when you're in the privacy of your own room, or your car, or somewhere where no one will hear. It was the scream of a broken hearted man who had just had too much all at once. A cry of anger, and angst, and anxiety, something Blaine had never heard from the boy in front of him.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, now crying openly as well. He scooped him in his arms, and the two held on to each other so tightly the world might as well be crashing in around them. They held each other and rocked each other and shared sloppy kisses and whispered promises of _it's okay _and _I'm here, baby, I'm here. _

Minutes passed, or hours, or days… neither were counting. But eventually sobs turned into tears and tears turned in to wet cheeks and shallow breaths in the crisp fall air. They continued to hold each other until the biting cold was too great to ignore any longer, and they pulled apart, numb hands still clasped together.

Blaine was the first to look up. He took in the sight before him. His boyfriend's flushed cheeks, wet nose, bottom lip still trembling slightly as he tried to gather his composure.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "I- I don't know what I did, but I _promise_ you I'll make it right, whatever it takes. I just want everything to go back to normal." His tired eyes pleaded with Kurt, "Please look at me, baby."

Kurt looked up, but didn't make eye contact. "Let's go back to my place," he said as he got up and started walking, not waiting for Blaine. Blaine hurried and followed a step behind, not knowing his place.

Six busy city blocks and three flights of stairs later, Kurt's frozen hands were fumbling in his pocket for his keys. He opened the door to his and Rachel's apartment. "It's not much," he said as he set his keys down on the table by the door and shrugged off his coat, laying it across the couch. "My room's this way," he said as he continued walking to the far corner of the room, pulling back a curtain that substituted as a wall and allowing Blaine to enter first.

Blaine stood awkwardly in Kurt's room, not really knowing where to sit, or stand, or whatever. Kurt, however, moved to the bed. He sat there looking at the ground for a moment before he finally, _finally, _met Blaine's eyes.

"Will you lay with me?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

Blaine nodded. Toeing off his shoes and tossing his coat to the floor, he sat next to Kurt. A moment passed before Kurt made to lie down, holding his arms out for Blaine to lie down too, his eyes pleading to just give him this, just this moment of peace and knowing that Blaine is here and he's real and he cares and he _needs _Kurt as much as Kurt needs him.

Without missing a beat, Blaine laid down in Kurt's arms, automatically feeling at home in the intimate position. They stayed like that for a minute before Kurt spoke softly.

"I know we need to talk, but can we just stay like this for a bit. I just need to feel you."

Blaine nodded, his face nuzzled in to Kurt's neck. He hadn't felt so at home in over a month. Sure there were phone calls and Skype dates and Kurt's hoodie that he slept in every night, but nothing was the same as tangled legs and strong arms wrapped around each other. Nothing was the same as having his nose pressed in to the crook of Kurt's neck and just breathing him in, feeling Kurt's light breath tickle the loose curls at his hairline, ghost across his face.

They both fell into a peaceful sleep for who knows how long. Kurt awoke first. He stared down at the man in his arms, admiring the moonlit features he had seen a thousand times, had mapped out with gentle fingertips and snowflake kisses. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He reached his free hand up and ever so gently grazed his thumb over Blaine's cheek, his eyelids, his lips.

Blaine began to stir. Kurt continued to touch his face; just feeling the soft skin under his fingers gave him butterflies. "I love you," he whispered softly, eyes welling with unshed tears.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He looked up to meet Kurt's gaze, visible only through moonlight shining through the half-closed curtains. He responded by kissing Kurt firmly on the lips, brushing his bottom lip with his tongue before pulling away.

He sat up and leaned against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock, 2:49 a.m. "Is Rachel here?" He asked, moving over a tad as Kurt sat up as well. Now it was Blaine's turn to hold Kurt. He put his arm behind him as Kurt leaned his head on to Blaine's chest. Kurt enveloped Blaine's free hand in both of his.

"I don't think so, she was wearing heels, we would have heard her come in." Kurt responded… "Wanna talk?" He pressed gently, looking up at Blaine.

"No…" Blaine said honestly, "But we need to."

Silence filled the room. Neither wanted to be the one to break the peaceful utopia that seemed to be created. Finally Kurt spoke.

"I'm sorry that I ran out on you at the bar." He said, speaking to Blaine's chest more so than his face. "Your song was absolutely beautiful, as always… and I'm sorry I cried."

"Never apologize for crying," Blaine said immediately, then paused. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Kurt said after a moment, trying to hold back the emotion in his voice. "I'm sorry I hung up on you. I'm sorry that I forgot what was important to me. I just – being up here, it's so easy to push away the pain of being away from home, from you. There are so many distractions, school, work, the city… I just didn't want to feel the hurt. Which is unfair because then you have to do it alone… and I promised you you would never be alone… and I lied, and I'm so, _so, _sorry, Blaine. Please forgive me, baby."

Blaine thought for a moment, trying to formulate his words. He spoke carefully, "Of course I forgive you, I'll always forgive you, Kurt. I'm just… I was just so hurt that night. I get that you have a life here now, and I know that it's hard to keep up with everything back home, but I'm your _boyfriend, _Kurt, and you just blew me off. It's like suddenly nothing that I did mattered, because everything you're doing here _actually _matters, like, in the real world, and I'm just stuck in Lima by myself. And I've realized how little I belong at McKinley. I transferred schools to be with you, and now you're gone, and I'm all alone. And I have Sam and the guys, but… It's just not the same without you there. And I just need you now more than ever, and I know that I'm being selfish, but it's just so _fucking _hard sometimes, Kurt." Blaine's voice broke on the last word, holding on to Kurt tighter.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Kurt asked quietly, his stomach squeezed uncomfortably at the thought.

"No," Blaine's voice was rough as he spoke. "No, I just… I don't want to break up with you, ever. It's just… Do you think this will get easier, Kurt? This whole long distance thing? Because it's not exactly exceeding expectations." He forced a laugh.

"I doubt it," Kurt chuckled softly, "But I know that we can make it. And in a year when you're up here living with me, it will be _so perfect." _He whispered, looking straight in to Blaine's sole. Blaine smiled softly at the thought of _living _with Kurt. Kurt spoke again.

"I'm going to be a better boyfriend."

"Kurt, you're perfect how you are, I couldn't ask for a better b—"

Kurt cut him off, pressing his finger to Blaine's lips. "No," he said firmly. "No, you keep saying that, but I'm really not. I _ignored _your call, Blaine. I didn't _listen _to you when you needed help with your bowties. I don't think I've asked _how are you _one time in the last week. I'm _going _to be better for you, Blaine, because you deserve it. Don't ever let anyone give you less than you deserve… even me, okay?" Kurt stared at him intently.

"Okay," Blaine whispered.

"Okay."

"Are we good? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, sitting up straight and cupping Blaine's cheek. Blaine leaned in to the touch.

"I'm just glad to be here with you, right now. I've missed you so much. I know I've already said it, but… I just don't enjoy life when I know you're not the last thing I'm gonna see before I go to bed." Blaine said earnestly.

"I know what you mean… even though all this amazing stuff is happening here, I just… it's not the same without you in my arms."

"I sleep in your hoodie every night," said Blaine suddenly, looking away. "I brought it with me. It doesn't smell like you anymore though." He finished sadly, looking up at Kurt with those big, puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt laughed, "You're adorable," he giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek lightly. Then looking away shyly, he reached behind Blaine, pulling a navy Dalton Academy sweatshirt from underneath his pillow. It was well-worn and wrinkled. He handed it to Blaine. "Don't worry I've been wearing yours too…" He paused, "Maybe we can wash them tonight and wear them tomorrow to get our scents back on them before you leave." He smiled.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, glad that he didn't think Blaine was stupid for being upset about a sweatshirt. "Sounds great," Blaine said, "But… do I have to leave? Please let me stay?" He pouted.

"Put that lip away mister," Said Kurt playfully, kissing Blaine firmly on the mouth. "And… let's not talk about leaving until the weekend's over. Trust me, if I had it my way I'd tie you up and never let you leave me." Kurt added, only kind-of-sort-of-half joking.

Blaine gave him a look, "That can be arranged," he said suggestively.

Kurt shook his head, "Well, it _has _been a while…" He trailed off as Blaine pushed him back on the bed, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
